Own Asiavision Song Contest 12
|debut = |withdraw = |disqualified = |null = |opening = |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = |nex2 = | map year = A12 | col1 = #782167 | tag1 = Confirmed countries | col2 = #22b14c | tag2 = Confirmed countries that have selected their song and/or performer | col3 = #ffc20e | tag3 = Past participants that did not participate }}Own Asiavision Song Contest 12, often referred to as OASC #12, is the 12th edition of Own Asiavision Song Contest. The contest took place in Colombo, Sri Lanka, following We Are Twin's victory in the 11th edition with the song "In the Moment". This is the first time that Sri Lanka hosts the contest. Thirty-six countries participated in the twelveth edition. Location }}Colombo is the commercial capital and largest city of Sri Lanka. According to the Brookings Institution, Colombo has a population of 5.6 million metropolitan area, and 752,993 in the City proper. It is the financial centre of the island and a popular tourist destination. It is located on the west coast of the island and adjacent to Sri Jayawardenepura Kotte, the legislative capital of Sri Lanka. Colombo is often referred to as the capital since Sri Jayawardenepura Kotte is within the urban area of, and a satellite city of, Colombo. It is also the administrative capital of Western Province, Sri Lanka and the district capital of Colombo District. Colombo is a busy and vibrant place with a mixture of modern life and colonial buildings and ruins. It was the legislative capital of Sri Lanka until 1982. Due to its large harbour and its strategic position along the East-West sea trade routes, Colombo was known to ancient traders 2,000 years ago. It was made the capital of the island when Sri Lanka was ceded to the British Empire in 1815, and its status as capital was retained when the nation became independent in 1948. In 1978, when administrative functions were moved to Sri Jayawardenepura Kotte, Colombo was designated as the commercial capital of Sri Lanka. Venue Sugathadasa Stadium is a multi-purpose stadium in Colombo, Sri Lanka. It is currently used mostly for football matches and athletic tournaments. The stadium holds 28,000 - 35,000 people and has an on-site hotel. The 1991 and 2006 South Asian Games were held in Sugathadasa Stadium. It also hosted the majority of matches for the 2010 AFC Challenge Cup. The 2010 IIFA Awards took place here. In 2012, the stadium was home to the Elite Football League of India. Participants 'Returning artists' Confirmed participants 'Semi-final' 'Final' } |- | style="text-align:center;"|02 | |Bonnie Anderson |"Blackout" | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| |- | style="text-align:center;"|03 | |Chen Jia |"Labyrinth Forest" | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| |- | style="text-align:center;"|04 |colspan=5 |- | style="text-align:center;"|05 | | Dilshad Nahar Kona & Co. |"Char Chokka Hoi Hoi" | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| |- | style="text-align:center;"|06 |colspan=5 |- | style="text-align:center;"|07 | |Alyah |"Engkau Milikku" | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| |- | style="text-align:center;"|08 | |Fatin |"Sadar Di Batas Sabar" | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| |- | style="text-align:center;"|09 |colspan=5 rowspan=3 |- | style="text-align:center;"|10 |- | style="text-align:center;"|11 |- | style="text-align:center;"|12 | |Zelly Barreto |"Hakarak Hamutuk Ho O" | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| |- | style="text-align:center;"|13 |colspan=5 rowspan=2 |- | style="text-align:center;"|14 |- | style="text-align:center;"|15 | |Megan Lee |"Stronger" | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| |- | style="text-align:center;"|16 |colspan=5 |- | style="text-align:center;"|17 | |Wagakki Band |"Akatsukino Ito" | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| |- | style="text-align:center;"|18 |colspan=5 rowspan=2 |- | style="text-align:center;"|19 |- | style="text-align:center;"|20 | |Min |"Nhờ (Stuck)" | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="text-align:center;"|21 |colspan=5 rowspan=2 |- | style="text-align:center;"|22 |- | style="text-align:center;"|23 | |Ruwanga Samath |"Waiting on California" | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| |- | style="text-align:center;"|24 |colspan=5 rowspan=2 |- | style="text-align:center;"|25 |} Other countries * : The head of the delegation relegated from his position therefore the broadcaster was not able to confirm. * : DD TV announced India's withdrawal due to bad result in the eleventh edition. * : NIRT decided to withdraw from this edition, however a return in the next edition is highly possible. * : NTV announced that Nepal would not participate in the contest, due to a small financial budget. * : Pakistan didn't confirm a return due to low interest. * : Qatar confirmed country's withdrawal without a reason given. * : It was found out that the televoting results were rigged. However the broadcaster was disqualified and cannot take part in the twelveth edition. * : Syrian broadcaster had to withdraw due to the decrease of the popularity of the contest after their worst result in the last edition. See also * Own Asiavision Song Contest Category:Editions